Domino
Domino by Jessie J is a song featured in 6x02, the second episode of Season Six. It is sung by 18 different singers, most notably Alexis, Brent, Dylan, Hannah, Jordan and Stacie. Lyrics Stacie: I'm feeling sexy and free Boy #1: Like glitter's raining on me Girl #1: You're like a shot of pure gold Girl #2: I think I'm 'bout to explode Jodran: I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there Don't you know? Girl #3: You spin me out of control Group: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Stacie: We can do this all night Damn this love is skin tight Baby, come on Group: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Hannah: Boom me like a bass drum Sparkin' up a rhythm Baby, come on! Group: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Boy #2: Rock my world until the sunlight Boy #3: Make this dream the best I've ever known Girl #4: Dirty dancing in the moonlight Boy #4: Take me down like I'm a domino Boy #5: Every second is a highlight Girl #2: When we touch don't ever let me go Brent: Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino Boy #3: You got me losing my mind Girl #5: My heart beats out of time Girl #3: I'm seeing Hollywood stars Boy #4 You strum me like a guitar Girl #6 and Jordan: I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there Don't you know? Brent: You spin me out of control Group: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Jordan: We can do this all night Damn this love is skin tight Girl #7: Baby, come on Group: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Girl #3: Boom me like a bass drum Sparkin' up a rhythm Baby, come on! Group: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Jordan and Girl #4: Rock my world until the sunlight Make this dream the best I've ever known Dirty dancing in the moonlight Boy #2: Take me down like I'm a domino Hannah: Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go Stacie: Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino Alexis: Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right Dylan: Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight Jordan: Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right Hannah: Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight Girl #1 and Hannah (Satcie): Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right (Yeah) Boy #1, Girl #1 and Hannah (Satcie): Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight (Yeah) Alexis, Boy #1, Girl #1 and Hannah (Satcie): Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right (Yeah) Alexis, Boy #1, Dylan, Girl #1 and Hannah (Satcie): Ooh, baby, baby (Yeah) Alexis, Boy #2 and Hannah (Stacie): Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (Rock!) Dylan: Rock my world until the sunlight Dylan and Girl #5: Make this dream the best I've ever known Brent: Dirty dancing in the moonlight Boy #5 (Stacie): Take me down like I'm a domino (Oh, woah) Girl #7 and Boy #4 (Stacie): Every second is a highlight (Is a highlight babe) When we touch don't ever let me go Girl #2 and Boy #3 (Stacie): Dirty dancing in the moonlight (In the moonlight) Alexis: Take me down like I'm a domino Trvia *With 18 singers, this song takes the record for the most individual singers *The idea for this song was inspired by the Since U Been Gone audition scene from the movie Pitch Perfect *The writers wanted a rock anthem vibe for this song, and were tossing up between Domino and 4ever by The Veronica's